Werewolve's Dark Rising
by Hallie-Clancy
Summary: Hisana and Rukia Kuchiki are two normal highschool students, who find themselves in a world they never imagined existed. They are being chased through the Arden forest by these wolf like creatures that raided their home. They meet a hunter of the night, Ichigo Kurosaki, who helps them to safety. After meeting with Ichigo he tells them about the new-found world-full summary inside.
1. Prologue- Rukia

**A/N:** Hello, I am Hallie! This is not my first time doing fanfiction, but I will warn you my genre is supernatural. Its the only thing I read and I love writing it! This took me about five minutes to write after i sat down for hours thinking of a plot for the story. I already have the next chapter done, so if i get **5 reviews** I'll update tomorrow. If not I'll go with my original update date and will update next friday. Also, whoever's name is after the chapter is the point of view its in, if the point of view changes, it means it's a new chapter as well.

**Summary:** Hisana and Rukia Kuchiki are two normal highschool students, who find themselves in a world they never imagined existed. They are being chased through the Arden forest by these wolf like creatures that raided their home. They meet a hunter of the night, Ichigo Kurosaki, who helps them to safety. After meeting with Ichigo he tells them about the new-found world around them, and help them find who and what they are. He even turns Rukia's world upside down in ways he didn't even imagine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I also got a lot of my inspiration from Cassandra Clare, James Patterson and Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

**Prologue-Rukia**

**I**, Rukia Kuchiki, am probably the last person anybody, in their right mind, would want to be. Unless you're some crazy psychopath who enjoys being chased through a forest by big wolf like creatures and torn into bite size pieces. If you are one of them, then I am sorry I offended you, but I had to get my point across.

Yes, yes reader, I, the Captain of the track team, am scared out of my wits. I honestly don't think I'll make it out of here alive.

My sister, Hisana Kuchiki, is trying to run away to safety with me. I wouldn't say that I'm as scared as I am for myself than I am for Hisana. She's not exactly the athletic type, and I am genuinely scared that she's going to fall behind.

So, at this point Hisana and I are being chased by these 'wolves' in the Arden forest. I don't think I would be as scared if it wasn't for the fact that we were going up against something supernatural, but there was something off about the wolves. They looked like they were on testosterone and were the size of a Moose, or-no they were definitely wolves on testosterone.

About right now you should be asking, 'What is going on?' I'm sorry to tell you, but honestly I have no idea what is happening at this point either. So I guess you could say-this is where our story begins!

* * *

**A/N: **Again I will update tomorrow if I get **5 REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 1- Rukia

**A/N:** Hey again everybody! I hope everybody liked the little begging. I know its short, but thats the type of writting I'm going for. I am a huge fan of James Patterson's writting style. First person point of view, short and to the point, many chapters and always a lot of good stopping points. So all my chapters are going to be first person point of view, but the I will do diffrent characters point of view. My chapters will also be short ranging from three to five book pages. Also I would love criticizm, since that is what i am doing this for, to get better. So don't be shy and ask questions. Later on when it gets more complicated you may not understand. Just ask me. If i need to I will redo some of the chapters to smooth out all the problems. If not I will PM you to get everything straight. I also like questions because somethings I may forget to put in there and I would deinitley love to add more to the story. So like I said be ready for a long bumpy ride. I also do short chapters so I update, if I do long ones it would take me months instead of a day, because I get stumped really easy. I hope I covered it, now for the reviews.

**B000097z:** Thank you so much for the review. About Hisana and Rukia being in the same grade, I actually already had that question answered in this chapter. I think we had some sort of telephathy going on there. As for Byakuya and Hisana. Byakuya is in the story, and i don't want to spoil things. I hope you got the hint though. Wink, wink!

**red(guest):** Thank you for the review! Now I just need three more to review tomorrow. I'm happy you guys actually like this because I actually wasn't going to publish this. To begin with it wasn't even an ichiruki story. It was about a brother,Conley, and a sister, Cecilia, and they meet a guy named Will instead of Ichigo. I decided I don't have enough skills in writing and needed practice. S o here it is, and I hope you enjoy!

** :** Thank you for the review. I' m glad to hear it's good from the get go. I also like longer reviews so BLAB away. As for Ichigo I can't wait to enter him into the story.

**Sharpshooter97:** About your question, I originally planed this to be between a boy and girl sibling, so I needed two siblings. It also had nothing to do with Bleach. I decided I wanted feedback on my story and changed it up a bit. So, I do have real reason for putting her in here and I hope it puts a good twist on the story.

**Falconrukichi: **Thank you, and here is your next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, but Tite Kubo does. I also got the insparation from the writing style of James Patterson.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Rukia**

**F**aster, faster, faster, run, run, RUN is what I keep telling myself. In the hopes of trying to get away, I told myself to go faster, but my pale long legs just wouldn't go any faster. I felt like I had a govner on my legs, stopping them from reaching their full potential. It was very frustrating, and at the same time I felt like I was running in a dark sea to my death. I could see it, my body hanging limp from a foaming mouth of one of those monsters. Even worse would be Hisana in the position I was in.

I was starting to get hopeless, which isn't a good thing in this situation. It didn't help that my thoughts were getting darker by the second, and subconsciously I think I am falling into the deep pit of dispear.

Then I thought, 'Where is Hisana.' I was so concentrated on getting myself out of the woods and totally forgot about her. In the middle of the forest I stopped to catch my breath. I heaved deeply from the loss of too much air.

"Hisana," I said, in a faint and quite voice. I started to back up, as the moon kissed my porcelain skin, I looked from side to side again, and I still couldn't see a way out.

The moon that shined through the branches onto my porcelain skin, made the sweat that clung to my body glisten, my violet eyes shine in terror and my hair look as dark as the feathers on a raven.

I glanced back over my shoulder; to reassure myself of Hisana's safety, when I looked back I found she wasn't there.

When I saw that I really did lose her it was a shock. I just looked back behind me with wide eyes and started to think horrible things, like how she could be in the jaws of one of those monsters.

I searched around for her in a panic. I may have been the younger sister, by three years, but Hisana needed to be protected. She was always ill, or she almost never felt up to her normal standards. I don't even remember a time when she was ever feeling well, not even when we were younger, but I've never remembered much about my childhood.

Hisana and I lived together, alone, in a small house, right on the out skirts of the Arden forest. We both went to Raleigh High school in North Carolina. She was eighteen, a senior, and I was fifteen almost sixteen, a sophomore in high school. We lived perfectly normal lives, other than the fact we were orphans and lived alone, without knowing the love of a parent. I had a best friend named Renji, was captain of the track team and was even going to get a scholarship in track. It just made me think why this was happening to me.

Since my parents are dead I basically have nothing other than Hisana, and no matter I had to protect her, even if it cost me my life!

I looked around frantically for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I started to get terrified; I didn't know what I would do without her. We've been through everything together, and I would always protect her, I am the strongest after all.

Then a soft sound caught my attention. On the other side of a wall of bushes, I heard a crack of small branches beneath someone's feet. I turned quickly around to look at the bushes behind me. Then they started to shake an inconsiderable amount, making me take a few steps back. It sounded like it was trying to get through the bushes.

I was scared, I thought it was one of them, one of those monsters that were chasing me and my sister, so I crossed my arms in an 'X' in front of my face in anticipation. Then it leapt out of the bushes!

**A/N:** Sorry cliff hanger, I know. Trust me it gets good. I thought a little boring, but I had to. I hope I showed how much Rukia loves her sister. Also if you have any questions ask I will reply to you in the next day no matter what. If you really want to know what happens the same thing applies. **5 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE TOMORROW!**


	3. Chapter 2-Hisana

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got strep and slept all day. I still feel like total shit, but thought you guys deserved the next chapter. So here it is. I'm not done with the next chapter yet. I think I'll be done by next saturday and post it then. If I get done with it before then and have five reviews then I'll post it. If it takes longer I will notify you guys with a knew date, but I'll try me best. Also when school comes back around on tuesday chapters will take longer to write. Well I'll stop blabbering and let you guys read.

**darkshadowwolfie:** Thank you for the review. This chapter is longer than the others. By the way the futher I get along with the story the longer they should get. I just like writing shorter chapters.

**PineRiverBuck'sGirl98:** Thank you and I'm happy you like it so far. I really love it when I get good feed back.

**B000097: **Yes, I know I was really trying to capture and show how much they both care for each other, and thank you for reviewing for both chapters. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late.

**Guest: **To your question if you meant review at the end I think only once. But thank you for the review.

* * *

**I **was running through the Arden forest right on Rukia's heels, but Rukia being the track star was starting to become a bad thing for me and a good thing for her. She was starting to leave me behind a little more as each second passed. I started to get really scared about losing her in the forest. I couldn't breathe anymore; my lungs were burning like they were on fire, so I had to stop running. Though nowhere in my heart did I want to stop running and for Rukia's sake I had to keep going. Knowing Rukia, she's going to get really worried when she finds I'm not behind her anymore, so I have to catch up with her, no matter what.

So, I resulted in just walking for a bit. I was worried about Rukia, even though I knew if I was with her I would just hold her back. I knew Rukia would get out of this if she was alone, but I'm with her and I'm holding her back.

As I was walking I started to notice the trees getting tighter and tighter, there was now very little walking space in between trees. I couldn't help but fell a little claustrophobic. The trees seemed to be tightening around me, which meant I was probably going to have to turn back around.

I've lost track of time, distracted by the monsters chasing after us but I keep trudging forward. I've never felt such adrenaline before, since I'm usually locked up in a room because of all my illnesses. It became bloody terrifying. Incredible. But Terrifying.

Then all of a sudden I had come to the end of my trail. There was nowhere else to go, so I had to come to a stop. I looked up. In front of me was probably an eight foot hedge. It was becoming very frustrating and it was making me angry. Trying to get through this forest was like trying to death through a deadly maze, one wrong turn and you're dead.

I looked back behind me, over my shoulder, looking at the cluster of trees. I didn't want to go back that way, since that's the way I came from. Going back that way could mean walking straight into death. I sighed. The situation was turning worse by the second and I had a decision to make. I could either walk back towards where I came from, and possibly die, or, I could try to squeeze my way through the hedge, not knowing how thick it is.

Then I heard one of them howl, so I decided it would be best not to go that direction, unless I wanted to be crunched up into tiny little pieces. I turned back around and looked at the hedge. Hopefully it wasn't thick, and after consulting all of my options, I decided that maybe I could push my way through the hedge.

I stepped forward and stepped on a cluster of small branches, it made a semi loud crack. I paused for a second to check my surroundings, everything was still quite. My heart was thumping hard against my chest making me feel like I couldn't breathe. I continued my way to the hedge. I tried to find the least dense part of the hedge. I searched for a good spot to go through, finally I chose a section at the bottom of the hedge to try and slink through. It looked like the best place to get through, and hopefully my tiny little body could get through.

I stood infront of the bottom of the hedge and crouched down a little. I took a few deep breaths and stuck my arms through, and proceeded to wiggle my way through the branches and leaves. I tried to avoid most of the thick branches so they didn't poke my skin. It wouldn't be such a hot idea to get all scratched up, since I bruise too easily. But inevitably I got scratched up by the branches pretty good, leaving cuts on my exposed skin. They stung a little, but I knew they wouldn't even compare to the pain I would feel if I got caught.

Once I was through the thickest part, I hurled my body out of the bush. Then in front of me I saw a miracle, it was Rukia. I was so happy to see her. You could say I was overly excited, but that would be an understatement. There are no words that could express the feelings of relief I felt seeing her unharmed. I could have cried at seeing her, but I decided against it.

She was standing there like she was ready for an attack, with her feet spreaded wide and her hands in front of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were as wide as saucers, it's easy to say she was astonished.

I was completely out of breath and must have looked terrible. I had dirt and blood smeared on my face and shirt. I probably looked like I just ran a marathon through a forest of knives to Rukia. Which isn't too far from the truth, just replace those knives with pokey branches and you have what I just went through.

When she saw me her eyes lit up like fireworks, she too, was probably thinking the same thing I was. Thinking about if the other is okay, luckily we were both okay.

It was incredible how we found each other; just maybe we could escape the wolf-like creatures.

"Rukia," I said happily, while my eyes were filling up with tears of joy, I raced towards her small body. I buried my pale face into her chest, and cried, "I'm so happy, Rukia. You're okay, you're okay." I smiled through my tears that stained Rukia's shirt, wrapped my arms around her torso, with the intent to never let go. I wanted to make sure she was safe-forever.

Unfortunately we were being chased by those creatures and we needed to get away. Most of the wolves were gray and brown, but there was one that was as black as my hair. The way they changed into these beasts made me think of werewolves. I didn't want to believe it, so I kept telling myself, 'There not real, there not real.' Then again one second they were completely human and normal looking, and in the next they were these beasts, wolves to be more exact. Having enough common sense I knew if they got a hold of either one of us we would be dead within seconds.

I looked up at Rukia and listened to her soft voice. She was so much better at controlling her emotions than I was.

"Hisana, are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" Rukia said in the upmost concern. She couldn't stand to look at me, with scratches all over my body; she could tell I was in pain. Rukia also knew they wouldn't go away soon because of my condition. She pulled me away from her chest and out me at arm's length, still keeping a hold of my upper arms.

I frowned at her, trying to let her know I was okay. Then I told her, "Let's go." I let go of her and walked forward.

"We can do this, Hisana," Rukia stated, putting her hand on my shoulder. Then we both broke into a sprint.

Right in front of us, about twenty yards away, we heard a howl. We couldn't see it, but we stopped dead in our tracks. All of the hope I had about getting out died in that instant, letting me know Rukia and I were going to die.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope I got the point across of how much they both care about each other. That was typically the whole point of this chapter. Well anyways till next time!


	4. Chapter 3- Ichigo

**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. School is just yuck. Well this is a lot longer than my other chapters, so I hope it makes up for my tardieness. Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or has just kept up with my story. You should really go check out my other story. I got really good feed back, so I think I did good. But who knows that's my opinion. Well anyways I'll let you get to the story, and again thank you!

**darkshadowwolfie: **Thank you for reviewing! At least someone did. Well here's the chapter, and sorry for such the long delay. No promises on my next one being out as quick as my first ones though.

**PineRiverBuck'sGirl98: **Well to your question I'm actually changing it to Ichigo's point of view, but don't worry in a few chapters all the main characters will have actually meet each other. Slowly but surly I'm gettting there. It just takes time.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of the characters, but Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Ichigo**

* * *

**I **was making my way to the Sixth Academy, in a taxi, from Seireitie. I was in the invisible city, Seireitie, visiting my family, since my father rejoined as a council member. Now my father and both of my twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, live in Seireitie. He quit the council when my sisters were born, but once mom died he rejoined. I guess you could say it was how he coped, a way to busy himself.

Now that I'm seventeen I get to be assigned to an academy's reinforcement team. I graduated from the First Academy, the best and hardest academy to get into, with top marks. I guess you could consider me an ace, but I don't really care about fighting werewolves, vampires, fairies, warlocks and more. It's not exactly what I want to do with my life; my dad though would be disappointed in me if I left.

You have the choice to take your exams at the age of seventeen or nineteen, and you're ranking depends on the physical and mental part of the test. Except if you're seventeen you have to wait until your nineteen to be ranked. And if you are under the age of nineteen then the head master decides the difficulty of your missions. Too bad for me though. Byakuya thinks I am very capable, and on top of that I think he hates my guts. This also leads me to think he wishes I will have a tragic death on one of my missions. That must sucks for him, because I'm not going down without a fight.

Speaking of the sixth head master, he isn't a pleasant person by any means. He is cold hearted, emotionless and when he dies he'll have to lay face down, so his ass can get a rest. I'm not excited by any means to see the old grouch. I was angry that I had to come back from my vacation early.

He said something about there being a big problem in the Arden forest. I already hate coming to work, and the hours absolutely suck. We work from seven till dawn. I feel like I'm getting to know a vampire's life style, and I'm also finding out I would never wish to be one of them. Even if they have a lot more strength and agility than myself, there are just far too many consequences to deal with.

He is definitely too much of a loner to be in his late twenties, he needs a girlfriend, and bad.

We were driving down an old street, with several old shops on either side. It had a nice welcoming feeling, but not many people occupied it. It fit with the type of people who live around here, so quite was a good thing.

"Stop right here," I said to the Taxi driver.

He hesitated for a moment, but pulled over to the side of the curb. He looked out the passenger window at the junk yard. He then looked over his shoulder, and asked, "Are you sure kid?" He raised his eyebrows at me in anticipation for an answer. I was sitting on the edge of my seat, ready to get out of the taxi, on torn cloth seats that looked like they were from the 80's. My elbows were rested in between my thighs, hands in front of my face I narrow my eyes at him because of his question.

"I'm not a kid and here is fine," I said sternly, while giving him my best scowl. I hated it when people treated me like that, but then again it's not like he could actually see the academy, he was just a mundane. But I didn't look like a kid by any means, hell I am about six foot tall and have looks that could literally kill. I'm definitely not the kind of guy you mess with either, I have orange hair, and I also have an appearance of, 'if you look at me in slightest bit of a wrong way you better book it, or you may just meet a near death,' so I guess I'm seen as a delinquent to some.

"Alright, alright, you owe thirty bucks," he whipped out in defense. I gave him thirty bucks for the ride, and pulled my black duffle bag into my arms.

I finally arrived at dawn, on an old street looking at an elegant crisp white academy that was portrayed as a junk yard with a glamour. Though it did look more like a castle, standing at sixteen stories tall, than a place where you would seek education. It was a work of art, and stood as the Sixth Academy out of the thirteen. Nevertheless, the academy was still a sight to see, and in size it came in a close second to the First Academy. Thankfully its beauty was glamoured by such an ugly sight, so that people weren't gathered around it and looking at it in awe.

After finally finishing my dispute with the Caucasian man I exited the yellow taxi, and the second my feet were out of the cab and firmly on the ground he speeded away down the street. Looking in front of me, with my duffle bag strapped over and behind my right shoulder, was a thick black iron gate that could only be opened by someone who donned a hunter's blood. I stepped forward, towards the gate, and pushed open the ten foot iron gate and proceeded through the invisible field that surrounded the entire shining structure. The field that surrounded the academy was embedded with ancient magic in it to prevent the academy from being seen by mundanes, those without the sight.

I walked on the ten foot wide concrete strip that led to the front of the building. In the front court yard, where usually a few people can be seen conversing under a shade of a tree or studying on a nearby bench, there was no such life to be found. In respectable hours the court yard would be filled with people, but as of now there was no one for the next few hours. Most were probably in their respectable rooms, either sleeping or cramming for their next test. In the light of dawn you could still tell the grass was lushes and that there were many tree's around the academy providing an ample amount of shade in the day light hours.

I walked up the few concrete steps that led up to the vast wooden door. I pushed open both of the wooden doors, which each possessed a think iron knocker in a shape of an angle, our ancestors and who gave us angle blood to become hybrids of humans and angels.

I walked through the quiet cream colored entrance hallway. It was a wide entrance and led into a huge circular room. The ceiling of the room had murals painted of our history. To the very back of the room were the elevators that I was looking for. I needed to go up to the ninth floor, since the first floor only consisted of libraries and study halls for the students to come and study. The first floor dedicated to hunters was the ninth floor, and is also where the headmaster's office was occupied. Floors ten through sixteen were restricted to students unless you were granted permission to go up.

I stepped into the elevator and proceeded to go up. Once the elevator got to the ninth floor, it dinged letting me know we were at floor nine. I stepped out of the elevator and walked straight to the oak doors of his office. I knocked three times and waited for him to reply.

"Come in," Byakuya said with his monotonic tone. Obeying his command I opened the door and walked up to his desk. He was turned the other way, so I couldn't see his face. But if I had to guess he was staring off into space at the other end of the building through his window. Our academy was quite different than all the other schools because it was shaped like a rectangle, and in the middle there was no school at all. It was a huge court yard for the students to mingle, since it was better for them to still be in the school walls instead of them loitering in the front court yard. The students aren't allowed to leave the campus, so it is easier to watch them this way and to make sure they don't get into any trouble.

He turned back around, planted his elbows on his desk, and longingly looked at his hands. He seemed troubled, like something was truly bothering him. He then gestured for me to sit, so I sat across from him in an old leather chair. He pushed a yellow file across the desk and leaned back in his chair. I took the file and slowly pried it open with my fingers. What I saw made my face crinkle up into a tight grimace. The pictures shower masses of red and no other color. If it wasn't because of my training and for the fact of how long I've been doing this job I wouldn't be able to tell you all the blood and organs scattered in the picture might have once belonged to a human body. Even all the organs were ripped to shreds, like someone took a razor blade to each individual organ, or the most likely case they were shredded to death by thick werewolf teeth.

"Byakuya," I looked up at him horrified, with my mouth slightly ajar. And he thinks I'm capable of taking on this job. To take on so many werewolves is suicide, and it looked like they were in a pack. He is completely out of his mind.

"Kurosaki, I believe there still close by. They were last seen in the Arden forest. They have raided many houses, so I am leaded to think they are looking for something. I want you to go and find them." He said in a stoic position.

"Are you nuts," I said, standing up out of my chair with my fists clenched at my side. My anger rose at every passing moment. My faced reddened to the color of an apple, and my eyes glazed over with anger, as I looked at him in astonishment and anger. But as always he still showed a stoic exterior. It feels like he is always wearing two skins, and underneath his sickly white skin is a really person with emotions and not this masked man who is very skilled in masking his own emotions. Therefore, he sat there like a perfectly posed doll with his dark eyes piercing through me, his lips in a thin line, and no emotion in sight. He didn't say anything, not that I expected him to anyways. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to go and track down a pack of WEREWOLVES and deal with them. Have you gone insane? No one, no matter their level of skill, would put themselves in such a perilous position." I yelled at him literally fuming.

"Kurosaki," he said impassively to me, gesturing for me to sit down again, but this time I choose to stand. He blinked and looked to his side, showing he was obviously frustrated with me. "Must you always be so stubborn and impolite? You lack in the ability to listen to another and for the fact you need a lesson in respect. Now Kurosaki, if you would have listened to me you would know what your mission is, and remember who is in charge. You will do what I say how and when I see fit." He said frigidly, glaring at me through his stony-eyed gaze.

"But—," I began to argue back, but was cut off by Byakuya's icy tone and his sharp tongue.

"Kurosaki, do not interrupt when I am speaking," he commanded, standing now. We were eye to eye and toe to toe, and you could feel the murderous intent thick as fog in the room. He was glaring at me when he finished the rest of what he wanted to say.

"You are not to interfere with the Werewolves. Do you understand?" He said tonelessly. I gave him a curt nod. He stood up straight and took he seat again, sinking into the chair. "If there are innocent lives at stake and you can safely remove them from the situation at hand please interfere. But I will leave that judgment up to you entirely. Now the sole purpose of this mission is to observe and see what they are up to. Remember we can't act unless we have physical evidence or unless we have a hunter as an eye witness. If you do save anyone please bring them back here." He said flatly, crossing his hands neatly over his lap. He looked up at me, and continued to speak, "You are dismissed," he said, waving me out.

I glared hard at him and spun on my heel to walk out. He picked up a picture frame and said some surprising words. I don't think I was supposed to hear him, but if I heard right he said gently, "I hope he can save you."

I didn't glance back, but I now knew how important this was to him. Even though he is an ass sometimes I'll try my best to try and bring her back.

I've seen the picture frame a few times. It's of a young woman with short black hair, pale skin, amethyst eyes, and a delicate smile. I've never seen her once, so I thought she was someone important to him that he lost. But I guess I thought wrong. She's alive. So I'm going to try and bring her back, so the damn bastard can come back to life. I pushed through the doors and headed out to do my job.

**A/N: **Sorry for all the mistakes. I didn't read over it, since some of you probably have waited long enough. Anyways I hope it was good enough. Don't forget to review it keeps me going. Well I also hope you got my hint at the end, and I hope you really liked it! Till next time:).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating. I have some bad and good news. The bad news is that this story under this title is discontinued, but I have changed so much in the story that I had to rename it. It is called The Yellow Pendant. The good news is that I have completed the draft for the story and the first chapter is up, so you should go check it out. I had to change the title because there actually aren't any Werewolves in my story. Another thing is that Hisana is no longer in the story if you don't include flashbacks and parts of their memories. Please don't be angry because I have my reasons. And the new and better version has Ichigo and Rukia interaction in the first chapter unlike this one. I hope you guys can forgive me, and if you liked this story the other one is based off of this one, so you will probably still like it. I am also working on Trouver Mon Amour and a drabble series Nobody Ever Told You. I am truly sorry and thank you for all of your support, even if all you did was read that's all I could ever ask for.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
